Two sets of studies are proposed which are directed to the continuing investigation of the cognitive structures used by parents and other socializers in organizing and interpreting the behavior stream of the child. The first will investigate the underlying categories and dimensions used by mothers and fathers in assigning personality traits to boys and girls 6 to 11 years of age. Parents who participate will be recruited from different cultural groups. "Naturalistic" vocabularies of traits will be elicited from each group through unstructured interviews and reduced to core vocabularies to describe their own children. The data will be subjected to multidimensional scaling and hierarchical clustering analyses. The validity of the structures emerging from this analysis will be tested by having other parents rate the items on the respective dimensions. Teachers will also be asked to describe boys and girls of this same age. In the second study series, parents and teachers will be asked to describe in various ways filmed sequences of children interacting in a naturalistic setting. An effort will be made to include "uni-sex" children in the sequences. Analyses of sequencing, labeling, and categorizing are projected for mothers and fathers viewing children who are alternately labeled boys and girls.